Gunshot
by lizteroid
Summary: a fic of The Last Lullaby movie, starring Tom Sizemore and Sasha Alexander. Rated T for now, subject to change.


_Author's Note:: _My first 'The Last Lullaby' (from director, Jeffrey Goodman) fic. THis may suck, but who knows. We'll see. I hope you enjoy it, and if you haven't saw the movie, please watch, it's a must see. Tom Sizemore and Sasha Alexander star in the leading roles as Price (Sizemore) and Sarah (Alexander).

**Disclaimer: **I do not own rights to this movie or any of the characters. Jeffrey is an awesome director and great guy. You guys should follow his (and the movie's) Twitter accounts: _chaillotfilms_ and _TheLast_Lullaby_

* * *

><p>Looking at her targets, holding the gun aimed at them, Sarah inhaled. She was aiming, holding the gun steadily even though her heart was racing. She'd fired before. Countless times at the same targets, practising, just in case. Just in case. Those were three words Sarah did not like to use. After the first round of court cases her father had dragged her into, Sarah had been running.<p>

Running was something Sarah had found herself doing ever since she had been the one who'd saw the man coming out of the bathroom, her mother hanging there. She had been eleven. The reason Sarah was running was because she had been the main and only witness in the case of her mother's supposed suicide or as she knew it was; her murder. It was a running homicide investigation and Sarah had evidence. Evidence she did not want to pass up to the courts, to be handled by people who didn't know her or her story.

It was her father who wanted the evidence. He had arranged the court orders, summoned the jurors in and ordered her to attend the hearings. It was a letter he wanted from her. A letter her mother had wrote her, telling her what was about to happen to her. Sarah did not want to give this evidence in, even if it meant finally sending her father to prison. So, she had ran. And that was the reason for the gun, and the target practises.

Price stood just beside her, if a little slightly behind her also. He watched as she looked down the barrel of the Smith and Wesson, closing one eye as she spied the middle of the stuffed rabbit toy, plopped haphazardly in the middle of a tree trunk stub. He swallowed, looking between the stuffed toy and the side of Sarah's face. Price could see that she was preparing herself for a kill shot.

Each shot that rang out across the field, Price swallowed and watched as the stuffed toys and old cans flew from their stands as Sarah shot at each one of them. He was impressed by her skill, "Five for five." he said to her and looked over her, his tone as gruff as always. As the birds settled from the initial shock of the shots being fired, Price watched them fly back into their branches, the sound had roused them from their pre-winter hibernations.

When he looked to her, he saw the proud smile, and he saw the sparkle in her eyes. Price smiled until she asked him could he hold the gun for her while she went to reset the range for his turn. He was taken aback, she noted but he took it from her anyway, holding it as if it were a threat to him. Sarah moved away, over to the wooden blocks and stumps. Though as she walked away, his original plan came back to light in his mind: _kill her Price_, his mind screeched at him.

Sarah began to speak up about her relationship with her father, how he used to take she and her sister to the land they were on and teach them how to fire a gun. She spoke about how her father wanted her to shoot the birds, the birds she'd grown up watching, loving. Price watched her, listened to her words, "...he wanted me to share in his fascination with killing defenseless animals..." she said, placing the stuffed bunny back onto its perch only to have him shoot at it like she had done. It was in that moment, when he heard her talk about her father's want to kill animals who were unsuspecting of when they would meet their grim death, he realised that it was a mistake to have taken the job on. It was a mistake to get close to her, only to kill her.

After hearing her talking about her father, about how he had spoken to her as a respectable young girl, Price saw that growing up with a monster for a father was something she had not deserved, and now, he felt the need to protect her. He knew that she was wanted dead, within ten days. He had took on that job, he just hadn't known why she was wanted dead. Now Price had an idea it was because of something her father had done to her. He wanted to protect Sarah from the bad that had been ordered against her.

Looking down to Sarah's gun in his hand, Price sighed until he felt her hand brush against his shoulder and saw her other hand reaching for the gun from him. Sarah leaned in close to him and gently Price moved his face to hers, barely letting their mouths touch as he kissed her. She closed her eyes and let her face follow his as he moved away, wanting to intensify the kiss. There hadn't been anybody for her since Rick. Price had saved her from him, in the parking lot, and she wanted to thank him for doing that for her. Nobody had ever done anything like that for her. Ever.


End file.
